Love is Blindness
by TheYearOfDelena115
Summary: Elena's an orphan who grew up in a convent and Damon's a rich womanizer who's gotten with every girl his heart has ever desired - except Elena. When Elena turns 18 she's forced to leave the convent and find a job, and Damon's family hires her to be another maid. Will Damon win the bet he has with his friend to make her sleep with him? Or will he fall in love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Preface

How did I get to this point? How did I let myself be set up for this complete and utter humiliation?

Because of _him._ I was stupid and juvenile, and I guess it was my fault for thinking he was any different from any other guy. Maybe it was my lack of experience with guys? He was my first kiss, and the first guy I had ever liked.

But I knew I didn't like him at this point. How could I?

After everything, I knew I loved him now, and that's why this hurt all the more. My heart is pounding, and I have been crying for so long that if I dared to open my eyes, they wouldn't open because of their swollenness. I was stupid for letting myself be embarrassed and disgraced this way. I couldn't believe that he let this happen to me, but I had a harder time believing that I would let not only him, but _them_ treat me this way.

I was strong before I came here. I was strong, independent and I didn't need any one, because I was raised that way. I didn't love any boys, and I was never fooled. I'm still quick with words, and I can have an extremely quick response whenever you insult the way I look, act, or talk. But when you insult the way _I _love, which I never have before, I have no idea how to respond. It's never been a problem before. I never guessed that this would've happened to me, nobody would've. But it did, and it could happen to anyone.

Now, I have to learn how to fall out of love. And even though I hated him for this, I still loved him. I loved him more than I had ever loved anything in my entire life.

People say you can learn anything, as long as you practice it. Is that true of falling out of love? Can you really ever fall out of love?

I really, honestly hope so.


	2. Chapter 2 - If We Ever Meet Again

**If We Ever Meet Again**

_**What's somebody like you, doin in a place like this?**_

_**Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?**_

_**I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again**_

_**Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again**_

* * *

"Go to sleep." The Mother Superior commanded, she was the strictest nun in the whole convent.

Caroline, my best friend since I was 3, groaned.

"But it's only 8." Caroline said.

"Both of you will thank me when you have to wake up for 7 am mass tomorrow morning."

"Seven AM mass? No please Mother, couldn't we go to the eleven o' clock mass instead?" Caroline whined.

"I said the seven o' clock mass, and that is final." The mother superior said strictly.

"Did you hear her Caroline? Mass is at seven and that's final, so don't bother her anymore!" I looked at Caroline as she was sitting on her bed with her pajamas on, and then looked at the mother superior fully clothed in her nun garments. "Forgive her mother, she's really stubborn. You know I tell her, and I tell her, and then I tell her again but you know it doesn't register in her bra-"

"Okay, okay, okay. This conversation is over, go to sleep." Mother Superior repeated, and folded her hands.

Caroline and I then went under our covers and then said,

"Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight my darlings," She smiled a great smile, and then turned around walked to the door, turned off our lights, closed our door, and left.

As soon as she closed the door I got up and pointed the flashlight at Caroline.

She pointed her flashlight back at me and said,

"Are you sure about this?" Her voice trembling like it always did when she was nervous.

"Shh. Of course I'm sure, don't be so nervous. We're going to have a great time!" I whispered excitedly. "Just zip your lips and follow me." I got out from under my covers and she followed.

"All we have to do is borrow some of the clothes from the drying machine, as soon as I see the coast is clear we run." I said and opened the door a little to check if any one was there, and when I saw the cost was clear I opened it all the way and quietly ran down the hallway.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"This place is awesome, man." I told Alaric, my best friend, sarcastically.

He was dancing, and making a fool out of himself, to the song It's Time by Imagine Dragons and I looked around and saw that the club was for middle and lower class people. It also had a rodeo theme which was tacky as hell.

"It's very classy." I yelled, on top of all of the noise. Again sarcastically.

"Isn't it great? I told you you'd like it!" Alaric exclaimed, he was so stupid sometimes, he didn't even notice that I was being sarcastic.

I didn't respond to his retarded comment, and just kept looking at the way everybody danced to the song, and tried _not_ to look at my best friend, who was doing the robot at the moment.

I looked around, and felt very stupid. I should have gone out with Katherine, the hot secretary at my father's office, who's a couple of years older than me. I also should've stayed home because my mom asked me too.

For a second I paused and remembered my poor mom crying and asking me to stay with her.

* * *

"Damon, where are you going?" She asked me, her high voice cracking and tears falling, from her light blue eyes, down her cheeks.

"I'm going out with Alaric," I smiled, and went over to her to give her a hug, I didn't have to guess why she was crying, my father and her always argued, and she always ended up in tears.

"What are you guys going to do?" She wondered, a little nervous.

"You know mom, just going to pick up a few girls." I laughed as her smile turned into a frown.

"Please don't go." She mumbled.

"Don't worry mom, you're still the only girl in my life." I hugged her and she laughed.

"Oh no sweetheart, I'm not worried because of that." She lightly smiled.

"It's your father, he's in one of his moods and you know how he gets." She paused and shook her head.

I looked at my mom's eyes and felt sorry for her, at that point I wished that just _once_ he could be a good husband to her, or a good father to _me_.

I was about to say something to her, but then Alaric came in and told me to hurry up.

I gave my mom a hug, and left her. And here I am now, in a weird with barely any hot girls.

* * *

"Maybe we should go," I yelled to Alaric, but he was dancing his way across to some other people, and I followed him.

I followed him and my face looked totally disgusted, the girls here were definitely attractive, but totally in the B and C's area on my grade book. I was an

A-Lister only, I don't waste my time with-

"Hey! I think you've drank too much, watch out!" An extremely hot girl with dark brown hair laughed at me after she and a girl I assumed to be her friend had bumped into me when they were dancing.

She left with her friend and they were cracking up and I turned around to check out her ass, which was definitely A minus-material. I watched them go around the whole dance floor until they went out of my sight completely.

"Hey, if you want we can go." Alaric yelled still dancing side to side to the beat of Anything Could Happen.

"No, no. We can stay a little longer if you want." I said, wanting to see more of the girl who had bumped into me.

When I couldn't find them I looked back at Alaric, pushed him not too hard, and laughed at him. His dancing should be recorded and sent to America's Funniest Home Videos.

And he wondered why my sister wouldn't give him the time of day.

I was walking around the club looking for the girl, who had a pink rodeo hat and a short black skirt. When I finally spotted her I tilted my head towards Alaric and said,

"Go after the skinny girl with the blonde hair and long skirt." I was talking about the girl who looked like the other girls friend.

"All right!" He rubbed his hands together and started walking over towards the girls with me.

We got there and Alaric pulled the girl with the long skirt's arm and got her away from her friend, who was mine.

The girl had just finished turning, and found that her friend was gone and I was there instead. She had a confused face on, but laughed. She had a cute laugh.

I got close to her face and wanted to make sure she heard me say my signature line.

"Do people tell you that you're beautiful?" I knew I had to use beautiful instead of hot, because girls hate when we call them hot.

She laughed and said, "Thanks for the compliment, but maybe you better go use that line on some other girl." She then pushed me and headed to her friend.

She got her friend back from Alaric and shocked me at how she didn't fall for the line that had worked every single time I used it. I had used it on Jenny, Kiara, the girl I hooked up with last night who's name I can't remember and who's called me 5 times today…

"How'd it go?" Alaric asked.

"Did you see that little whore? Who does she think she is, man?" I tried to say confidently, but failed because my pride was wounded.

Alaric laughed at me, and then said,

"What do you know, there really are some girls who don't immediately fall in love with your Blonde hair and dark blue eyes," He put his hands together and started blinking quickly trying to imitate a girl, and he was doing an amazing job.

"And what'd that girl call it? _Muscular features_?" Then he started cracking up, I would've laughed at the comment the girl I slept with last night, whose name I still couldn't remember, had said. But I was too upset to laugh.

The music then stopped and then I heard a girl start singing, Diamonds by Rihanna.

I looked up to see the face of who was singing, and saw the girl who had just rejected me sing and she had an _okay_ voice.

"She's awesome man." Alaric said, hitting my chest.

"She's _okay."_ I responded nonchalantly, or at least I tried to appear that way since I was still pissed as fuck.

"What? Don't tell me your still mad at her rejection?" He clapped and laughed at me.

I tried to get closer to the stage to see her and Alaric found a table where we could sit and it was really close to the stage.

"You really missed out with this one man." He yelled.

"You think?" I asked seriously.

"Oh, yeah. She could have any guy she wanted."

"Nah, I don't think she's that hot." I shook my head, as I stared at her up on stage.

I noticed a guy got up from his seat and went up to the stage, he looked smashed.

"Look at that nice rack, I bet it looks better without anything to cover it." He laughed. She didn't hear it though and out of instinct and disgust for the way he was treating her I immediately got up and yelled,

"You better shut the fuck up man, or you're gonna end up without any teeth."

I was extremely close to his face and ready to kick the crap out of him, but then his friends got up and surrounded him.

"If you mess with him, you're messing with all of us." One of his dumbass friends yelled. I pushed the guy who I had originally threatened and then his friends pushed me all at once.

"Let's go then. Come on." I yelled, not afraid of a fight.

One of his friends was about to hit me, when Alaric got right in between me and the guy and his friends.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Sorry guys, you're going to have to wait, I have a message for this guy," Alaric pointed at me.

"For me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he paused. "Run!" Alaric pushed the guys and I ran away and I knew he was following me.

* * *

_**Elena's POV**_

"Caroline, be quiet!" I whispered.

"Can you imagine if the Mother Superior caught us now?" Caroline giggled, again nervous.

"Then I would make something up and you'd play along, scaredycat!" I said.

"Shh!" she shushed me.

"Relax, you see how everything turned out fine? I told you! We just have to put the clothes back, and it'll be like nothing ever happened!" I turned around to look away from Caroline and started to tiptoe to the door, but then the lights turned on.

Caroline and I immediately froze when we saw the Mother Superior standing by the door, and ran away to the corner of the room. We held hands and waited there terrified. And we twitched with every footstep she took closer to us.

We both turned around to face her and she looked like she was waiting for an explanation.

"If I say that we went for a walk to settle our stomachs after those tamales Mother Puffy gave us had upset our stomachs, would you believe me?" I asked, trying to get out of a punishment of any sort.

Her face hadn't changed, and it looked like it wouldn't buy any story I had.

I saddened my face a bit and deepened my voice,

"If I tell you that we went to the cemetery to give my mommy flowers? No, my poor mom, I shouldn't throw her into this." I paused and let go of Caroline's clammy and quivering hand.

"All right Mother Superior, the truth is that-" I paused, "we went to the hospital and Caroline has the yellow fever!" And then I started hitting my chest like I couldn't breathe and she followed me.

"I think I'm catching it, I mean look how pale we are!" I exclaimed and my eyes went huge.

"Yes, you're both very pale, but that's because you're scared out of your mind!"

"You're time is up, Elena. You're leaving the convent _this_ week." The mother superior sternly confessed.

My heart stopped, this could _not _be happening.

* * *

_**Damon's POV**_

It was a great morning, and last night was a great night. The only thing that was making this morning not as perfect as the others was that there were no girls lying down next to me when I woke up. But, today was Friday, and I had had a different girl in my bed _since_ last Friday, so this little break was acceptable.

I also had work, so I was happy I wouldn't have to wait for the girl to wake up and the whole boring gentleman crap. I had gone down the stairs from my room, after I had taken a shower, brushed my teeth, and gotten dressed, to have breakfast. I saw my uncle Zachary sitting on a chair in the dining table and drinking coffee as he read the newspaper. He lived with us so it wasn't weird when I saw him and said good morning with a big smile.

"Good morning nephew," He replied nicely, but he didn't look away from his newspaper.

I walked towards him to give him a hug, and then turned when I heard the door suddenly close.

"What, did you not sleep here last night, dad?" I asked angrily, as I saw him walk up the stairs.

"Since when do I give you explanations?" Giuseppe Salvatore nastily screamed at me.

Giuseppe, or my father, is never nice to me, and I have of course adapted over the years. He is my father, but sometimes it feels like I was adopted. My father hates me with a passion, or so it seems, and is never happy for me. Meanwhile he adores my sister, but I don't really care. I stopped trying to make him proud of me a long time ago.

I went to the kitchen to ask one of the maids to make me an egg and cheese omelet with some toast and then I got a phone call.

I pressed answer on my iPhone 5, and put the phone to my ear.

"Watsup." I answered

"Damon, man, it's Alaric."

"Oh, hey." I said, biting into a piece of toast.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"I'm going to the office it's Friday, why?"

"Dude, it's Saturday."

"Really?" I replied. Was it Saturday? Then I really was slacking in the bedroom department…

"Yeah, if you're free come watch a soccer game with me." Alaric told me.

"Well, since it's Saturday and it's not night yet. Sure why not? I like soccer." I shrugged as reached for the plate of eggs the maid made me.

"Okay well I'll meet you at your house in 15 minutes and I'll drive there."

"Alaric, my sister's not here." I laughed as I chewed, and then he said,

"Oh, um, where is she?" He wondered, too curiously.

"I don't know, I think she's test driving her new chauffeur." I laughed, my sister _needed_ a chauffeur because she could, "_mess up her nails after a mani-pedi."_

Those were her exact words.

"Alright then, never mind. Meet me there." He chuckled nervously.

"Alright, sounds good."

He texted me the address and then I hung up, the game was in half an hour, and the place was like 15 minutes away. I finished quickly and then walked to my car and started the engine of my beautiful red Ferrari.

I loved the purr of the engine and it's beautiful dark red leather seats. I lied when I said my mom was the only girl in my life. This baby was the _love_ of my life. The car was my prized possession, and nobody was allowed to touch it, or drive it, except me.

I adored my car, and I didn't want to dirty it by going to a soccer game. Wait, why was I going to a soccer game again?

I didn't even like soccer that much?

* * *

Did you like it?

REVIEW3


	3. Chapter 3 - That's Not My Name

I hope that you like this... i think it's funny... i found this in my computer - i wrote it about a couple of years back and i thought it deserved to be fit with Damon and Elena... so enjoy!

* * *

That's _Not _My Name

_**Holding back, every day the same**_

_**Don't wanna be a loner**_

_**But with nothing to consider they forget my name  
They call me girl**_

_**They call me Stacey**_

_**They call me her**_

_**They call me Jane  
That's not my name  
They call me quiet girl**_

_**But I'm a riot yeah**_

"Alright, Carlos be very open all the time, and always try to cover defense. Be strong, and when you stop the ball, stop it completely-" Father Manuel started, but I interrupted him.

"Come on Father, let me play!" I exclaimed. "Even if it's only for half of the game!"

"I said no!" Father quickly reminded me and talked to his soccer team again.

"Please, I'll do anything, I'll even be sweeper!"

"I've already explained this to you, sweetheart! This is a _male_ tournament, not for woman, boys, boys _only_, _not_ girls! Come on, grab the cart and sell those drinks. And sell a lot please, we need money to pay for the team's shirts." The short, chubby, _not fat_ as he liked to remind me, priest pinched my cheek and immediately I gave in.

"Fine, I'll go." I said, and turned around to get the cart.

As I grabbed it, I heard Father Manuel recite his story to the team about how they couldn't be filled with pride after a goal, and they should always try their hardest, and never give up, like he did when he was a boy.

It was the same story again and again, but with the body this priest had, you'd be surprised he had ever done exercise in his life! Father Manuel was never mean to me, and he was the closest thing I ever had to a father, he taught me everything I knew when it came to soccer, but I was usually not allowed to play.

I walked up three stairs and started yelling,

"Drinks! Everybody get their drinks! There icy cool, and great after this heat!"

One lady bought a drink, and while I waited for her to pull out the money from her purse I turned and saw that the game had started, and I sighed upset that once again, I wasn't allowed to play because I was a _girl._

* * *

I looked around and saw that this soccer game wasn't held in what you would call a _stadium_.

There was graffiti on the steps where you were supposed to sit, and the steps were very dirty and dusty too. The small amounts of people that surrounded me were obviously poor, and they were just as dirty as these floors.

"Alaric, come on let's go. What are we doing here this place is nasty?" I whispered, looking at my car in the parking lot to make sure nobody was trying to steal it.

"No, I promised a friend that I would come and watch him play, I can't go now." Alaric replied paying way too much attention to the soccer game then he should have.

"Well, I'm really thirsty." I told him, trying to watch the soccer game.

"Then get a drink from that guy over there." Alaric suggested, without taking his eyes of the game. "Hey-" He whistled to the guy " we want a drink!" Alaric yelled.

I turned my head to the guy who had his head covered in a hat; he was in really crappy and baggy clothes. His pants were camouflage and 3 sizes too big, his shoes were ratty and looked like they were falling apart and his shirt was long sleeved and said 'skater dude' He also had a named tag that said 'Juan'.

"Can I have a Coke?" I said, not looking away from the game, but I was still annoyed that I came.

"Uh-huh," He replied in a high-pitched voice.

He opened the Coke can and poured it into a cup right in front of me, and I reached into my pocket to pull out the money.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"A dollar." This time he said it in such a high voice that I looked at him strangely and got up. I pulled out the money and then tried to look under his hat to see the guy's face. "Here you go," He said, sounding like a little girl. I gave him the money and then I said,

"Thanks, Juan." I laughed a little, because his high voice made me crack up, but I was holding it in.

He looked at me very angrily and shocked and then threw the soda on my shirt and it was freezing cold. I was shocked at the guy's reaction, and pissed off too.

"Juan, my ass!" He, or I guess she yelled, and I heard her and Alaric laugh and saw her smile with pride.

* * *

"Drink's, drink's, get your nice cold drinks right here." I yelled still laughing at what I had just done.

"I saw you, I saw you throw that soda!" Father Manuel said. His face was red with the embarrassment that I should've felt.

"Oh, are you talking about that retard back there?" I replied.

"Yes! Yes, him- wait no! I mean, no!" He corrected himself, and I laughed as I saw his blood pressure raising by the millisecond.

"What do you mean father, yes or no?" I tried to confuse him more. He sighed, and I spoke for him,

"See not even you understand yourself! How am I supposed to?"

"I'm talking about the gentleman back there, not a retard like you call him." Father explained. "I've told you dozens of times that your mouth-"

"Yes! That my mouth isn't a machine that just spits out bad words and I should try to say nice things, I know, I know, and that's why I called him a retard and not an asswho-"

"Elena!" Father Manuel yelled.

"Lenny Goalie, to you Father." He sighed and shook his head at me, not entirely upset as much as frustrated.

"Well, I have to go and keep working." I turned from him and walked back to the stands. "Refreshments, get your refreshments right here!" I advertised.

I was trying to dry myself off in peace, but I still heard her or his or _it's_ voice calling out. That voice was one of the most annoying I had ever heard, she was coming closer to me and then said,

"You want another one?" in a threatening matter and a smirk that I wanted to slap of her face as Alaric laughed at me again.

I saw that she was talking to the priest of the church I go to on Sundays and so I went walking very fast towards him. Everybody was whispering to each other and the priest sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry father but, is _that_ a girl?" I asked.

"That's much more than a girl, she's Lenny Goalie." Father Manuel informed me, and walked away.

"Lenny Goalie?" I said out load, it was a silly name and a weird one.

Who the hell is that? I thought and looked at her, she did not look like a girl, not dressed like that anyway.

* * *

After the soccer game, I walked back to the convent with Caroline. It scared me to think that I was going to be leaving in a little less than a week and immediately I started thinking of how my mother was my age when she left me.

"Which Virgin is that?" I heard Caroline ask me, as I held onto my necklace for dear life. I always did that when I thought of my mother.

"She's the Virgin of Solitude." I said, taking off my golden necklace and giving it to Caroline to show. We were sitting on a bench that was in front of the statue of Mary and there were bushes and flowers all around us.

"I've never heard you talk about her." Caroline responded, her hair down but pulled back on top, and she was wearing an orange shirt and a jeans with sandals. "Who gave you that necklace?"

"My mom," I smiled, looking at her face instead of the necklace.

"But you don't have a mom?" Caroline reminded me.

"No, I don't. But I had one." I grinned, imagining what my mother was like. "Even though she died when I was born." I sighed. "Mother Superior told me how it happened."

I told Caroline the way the Mother Superior had told me the story.

The mother Superior had held me in her arms as soon as I was born and already wrapped up in the blanket babies have. She was trying to get me to stop crying but she thought I was adorable.

"Oh, she's a beautiful girl, she looks like an angel." The mother Superior told my mother who looked very pale, and sick on her bed. "She's a gift from god." The Mother Superior told the nun beside her, who had helped her deliver me.

"You could call her Katerina," The Mother Superior offered my mother, and then passed me to her.

"I like it, but I'll name her after my mother's middle name too. How about Elena Katerina? " The few words my mother spoke had left her out of breath.

"My mother was really sick when the Mother Superior and Father Manuel had found her on the streets. My mother waited until I was born," I paused as a tear fell down my cheek. "Do you realize that my mother waited until I was born, so that she could die?" I closed my eyes and wiped the tears off of my face, and was still thinking of my mother, "I've lived here in the orphanage ever since. Along with other kids who abandoned their parents to live here, it's not like they had theirs taken away."

"But, where did your mother come from when they found her?" Caroline asked her voice sounded very sorry for me and she patted my back.

"From nowhere. My mother never spoke a word about where she came from or what her name was when they found her. She was mute for a long time. Nobody could get a word out of her. The Mother Superior thinks that my mother died from love, and from pain." I closed my eyes as tears came down my cheeks again. "She thinks that somebody hurt her a lot. And I can't do anything about it! I don't even know the name. But I'm positive that the deush bag was my father. I'm positive." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, it always happened when I was mad, and the mere topic of fathers pissed me off. "I promise you I'll find him one day."

"Well, how are you gonna do that if you don't even know his name?" Caroline wondered with sad eyes.

"Well, I don't know. But I still dream of it. And the day I find him-" I paused and shuddered. "Mother Superior says that we should never _hate_ someone, but what can you feel for the person who ruined your life?" I cried. "I'm going to find him, because God has to give me the revenge he never gave my mom. He _has_ to."

* * *

Alaric and I got out of my Ferrari and closed our doors. Alaric closed it especially delicately because he loved my Ferrari like he loved my sister, which scared me a little.

We had just gotten to the office and it was shining brightly outside, I had to drop off a few papers for my dad, and Alaric wanted to come with me. He stopped right in front of the car and said,

"Don't lie to me Damon, do you think I'm blind or what?" He asked.

"I'm telling you the truth you pansy, it was a _girl."_ I laughed.

"If _that_ thing was a girl, I'm an Asian nail lady, go lie to some other idiot."

"She's funny." I laughed and looked away from Alaric, remembering the soda incident.

"Who?" Alaric wondered trying to look at where I was looking.

"Juan." I smiled, her smile was perfect when she had thrown the soda on me. "_Who_?" Alaric yelled.

"Um, nobody. Don't pay attention to me." I looked at Alaric again, "So, what do we do? How can we get a hold of those girls we saw last night?" I asked. "That girl, the one who sang. And that other one her friend." I reminded him after he looked a little lost.

"And, what do you want with her friend?" He wondered.

"She's for you man." I pushed him with a laugh.

"Yeah right, that girl would never give me a chance. The handsome knight in shining armor is you! I'm just-"

"You're just what? You don't think _any _girls are going to want to go out with you?" I asked. Alaric had extremely low confidence, and though it made me feel better sometimes, he was like my brother and I didn't like it when he was insecure like this.

"Well- "He said and then stopped and looked away from my face and towards the right, where the office was. "The one I want, won't." He grinned and then I turned around.

"Let's go." I shook my head, and hit my poor friend with the papers. I loved him but he was right, he was _never_ gonna have a chance with my sister. She was _too_ - too, I don't know.

* * *

"You see? These things make a whole lot of money!" I told Caroline, pointing to the Saint cards that had a prayer on the back of them. We were on the grass of the sidewalk, next to cars that were waiting for the green light. "Even people who don't make that much can afford these, and everybody loves little prayers in Miami. And these of the Virgin Mary are the best-sellers! Sometimes people want 2! Who knows maybe one day we could open up like a factory and sell these and make _tons_ of money?" I stared off into space day dreaming of how awesome that would be, until Caroline's sigh brought me back to reality.

"So how do I do it?" She asked. "Do I just go to the corner and say, 'get your little prayers', or 'get your little prayer'?. She looked very confused, but excited all the same.

"Of course not!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh boy, you're so lucky to have a friend like me." I shook my head and laughed. "I'll show you how it's done." We both got up and saw the cars had again stopped as the light turned red.

"Watch and learn." I said as all the cars were waiting.

I went to every car and dropped of the Saint cards with prayers on them. First I went to the red car and just handed them a card, then the green car in back of it, the brown car, and then the blue car. Then I went back around asking for the 50 cents that they cost, and each person paid me 50 cents.

"Wow." Caroline smiled and looked at the money in the box.

"You see!" I raised my hand, she raised hers and we did our special handshake.

The next set of cars that came she had done the same thing I did, she was a quick learner and she helped me a lot.

On this road the green lights seemed to last forever so me and Caroline were pretty hyper and were staring the road lights down, waiting for it to turn green.

"Here comes the money!" I yelled and she giggled.

When the light turned yellow Caroline and I began to run to the cars. I went to the car in back first and quickly dropped off a Saint card. Then I went running to a nice-looking red convertible car in front and tried to get the guys attention that was looking away from his window that was down.

"Hey, don't you want to buy a saint card it has a great praye-"

The guy took his head all the way out and said,

"How are you, _Juan?"_ The guy said Juan just to bother me and I immediately recognized that he was the one I threw the Coke on yesterday. The fact that he called me a guy upset me so much that I grabbed those long locks of raven-black hair and pulled it with as much power as I could.

"You are such an idiot!" I shouted frantically and kept pulling on his hair.

"Let go of me! What the hell is your problem?" He yelled. "Let go of me!" He shouted so loud, but I ignored him.

I hated that he called me a guy _so_ much! I screamed to the top of my lungs and finally ran away Caroline saw that I was yelling so she automatically followed me when I was running away and back in the direction of the convent which was like a mile away. As I ran he yelled,

"You are fucking insane! Crazy psycho!" He yelled out of his window.

* * *

Who. The. Fuck. Did. This. Girl. Think. She. Was. ?

I waited another minute for the light to turn green, and every second seemed like an eternity, I was going to get her. I was going to drive over to wherever she was going as soon as the light turned.

As soon as the light turned green, I made an illegal U-turn and drove 70 mph in the direction she was going until finally I spotted her and her little friend next to her. I stopped the car so loud, that I could hear the screech, and I usually would've felt so sorry for hurting my baby's tires like that, but under the given circumstances. I didn't give a fuck.

I ran after little Juan, even though she tried to run away from me. I grabbed her by her arm and said,

"Now you won't get away from me, Juan!"

"Let go of me!" She squealed her friend in the back trying to help her get away.

"Let go of her you jerk!" The girl behind her squealed.

"This has nothing to do with you!" I scowled at her, filled with rage. "Because me and your little friend have to talk about something, right?" I said calmer and very close to her face, she was breathing so heavily I could smell her breath and it smelled like vanilla. It smelled _nice_. Wait, why did I care?

"Don't worry about me," Juan said looking at her friend and then at me, "This _idiot_ wouldn't hurt a fly!" She yelled in my face, and then pulled her arm away from my hold. "Leave me alone with this t_ough _guy, I bet I could take him by _myself_." She said myself like they were two different words. She got closer to my face and laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know!" She screamed.

"I'm glad." I smiled, I didn't know but the way she acted all strong and tough, just made her look more innocent and vulnerable. I wasn't even mad anymore, I laughed. "Do you know what you are? You're a brat. Your mother should have you on a leash." I said, trying to scare her.

"I don't have a mother." She informed me, again trying to act tough.

I looked at her boy clothes and her hat that covered any trace of a girl being in there somewhere and said,

"That's obvious, Juan!" And I got very close to her face.

"That's not my name! I'm not Juan, I'm a girl!" She screamed at me.

"Oh yeah?" I looked down to see if I could see any boobs under that gigantic shirt, there was _something_.

I grabbed her neck instantly and kissed her. I don't know why, but it was like a spur-of-the-moment thing. I wanted to see what it was like and she was struggling to break away from the kiss, or at least her body was because her lips seemed to be hanging on to mine. When I finally broke away she was already like 3 feet away from me and was breathing very loudly.

"What" huge breath, "Was" another huge breath, "that for?" She covered her mouth with her soft fingertips, like it was the first time she had ever been kissed.

"That was to see if you were really a girl." I grinned, inside I was laughing hysterically at her reaction. This was probably her _first_ kiss.

She immediately changed her expression to a seductive one that both surprised and excited me, and said,

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." I nodded my head, full of pride inside of me.

She started walking closer and closer to me and then put her arms around me, then I thought to myself '_I'm so irresisti-_

_ "_Ow!" I yelled, feeling the aftermath of a knee kick in the balls.

"What the fuck? Ow, Ow, Ow" I couldn't breathe, "What was that for?" I yelled, almost unable to think the pain was so fucking unbearable.

"That was to see if you are really a guy." She and her friend laughed and pointed at me, then they ran away leaving me there, and my balls hurt so bad my whole body went numb.

After about half an hour, I met with Alaric at my house, and he asked me why I look so mad, so I explained the whole scene to him on the way to the church.

"Why are we here?" He asked, when we got to the where father Manuel stays at.

"Because I need to find out about Juan." I said, very angrily.

I parked and got out of the car and ran to the first nun I saw.

"Excuse me," I yelled, trying not to sound to mean, she turned around and I continued, "Do you know where Father Manuel is?" I asked, a little jumpy.

"Oh, yes he's out back. I'll get him now." The nun, who looked very young smiled warmly and walked extremely slowly to get the priest.

"The psycho isn't gonna leave me this angry, no freaking way. I'm going to find her and she's going to pay!" I yelled pacing back and forth, Alaric was laughing at me.

"Damon, man come on. Let it-"

"Damon, man nothing!" I shouted and turned back to face Alaric. "She messed with my heirs, with the family jewels, _my _boys!" Alaric started cracking up. "Just thinking about it makes my balls hurt." I turned and felt the pain inside. "That little whore is going to pay, she's gonna pay, damn it!" I looked away from Alaric who was finding it extremely hard to contain his laughter, and saw the priest coming towards me.

"Father," I said. "I need to ask you for a favor."

"Sure son, tell me what you need."

"Remember we were talking about that girl," I struggled to remember what the priest called her, "Um, Juan?" I belted out.

"No, no, not Juan." He chuckled his double chin moving in sync with his stomach. "Lenny Goalie!" He reminded me pronouncing every syllable.

"That one." I shook my head.

* * *

"No!" He had a face of shock on, "You're going to give Lenny Goalie a job? You have no idea how happy she'll be!" Father Manuel, who was about two feet shorter than me jumped, I felt the ground shake and then hugged me. I didn't disagree with him because then she would show up to the office and I wouldn't have to throw a fight in front of this fat, but harmless priest.

"I can't stop thinking of the guy's face when I kicked his, well you know!" I giggled.

"Oh my god Angie! You're so bad!" Caroline hit me playfully and laughed.

"If I was on the field, oh god, they'd give me a red card!" I joked.

"I guess the Mother Superior was right! Because you've been playing with those guys on the team, you've become way too much like them." Caroline's face changed from happy to worried.

"Oh, I could just imagine the Mother Superior if she was there!"

"'_What are you doing Elena? God would frown upon your actions!" _I spoke in a deeper, elderly sounding voice, trying to imitate her.

"Elena, you're the worst!" Caroline shook her head and laughed at me.

Just as I was about to open my mouth and continue poking fun at the Mother Superior, I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Elena," She growled, her voice when she was angry bore a striking resemblance to Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty…

"Yes?" I squeaked with my highest voice and widest eyes, looking at Caroline for support to see on a scale of on to ten how angry she was. Care's face made it seem as if she was at least a twelve.

"You have a visitor." Were the only words she said grimly.

"A visitor?" I turned to her with the most confused look. "But I don't know anyone!" I almost laughed.

"He might be your new employer so be on your best behavior." Mother Superior smiled, but she seemed upset.

"Oh, no." I whispered.

I had to get a job because I was turning 18 soon, and legally the convent was no longer allowed to keep me with them once I turned 18. A job for me, with my lack of education, was probably no better than a live-in secretary or maid, but it was the best I could do because I needed a place to stay. But the thought of actually leaving the Mother Superior and Father Manuel along with all the friends I had made here and Caroline! That was a thought worse than death.

"Please, Elena. Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be. You know that Father Manuel and I are only looking out for your best interests. Besides, the man seems like a fine gentleman." Her wrinkles formed a small smile and I tried to look unaffected, because I didn't want her or Caroline to worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great." I nodded, trying my best to feign happiness, as I walked past the door and followed her to where the visitor was.

But inside I was ready to bolt. Who did this guy think he was? Did he think he could just come to a convent and pick up any girl to be his live-in anything? I didn't want a job! Especially from some dirt ol' sleezeball-

"Elena!" Father Manuel, welcomed me as the man in front of him was admiring a painting and quickly turned around.

"Elena, this is Damon Salvatore, and he's interested in getting you a job." Father Manuel smiled, but his smile was nowhere as wide as the blue-eyed monster's in front of me. The blue-eyed monster that gave me the most wonderful first kiss-

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**So here's the deal...**

**I'm kind of sort of having a competitition between this fanfic and another one called Precious to see which I continue because 3 fanfictions at the same time is physically impossible - I know this.**

**So i guess which ever 3 chapter gets to 35 reviews first will be the one I continue - unless otherwise informed... lol**

**I'm sorry!**

**Let me know if you like this though Reviewwwwww!**


End file.
